


Happy Birthday?

by bae_yeom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again, Ballsack play I guess, Blowjobs, But I hope you'll enjoy anyways, I'm like iffy abt this one?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae_yeom/pseuds/bae_yeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a slightly more than tipsy Seokmin finds Wonwoo sewing Mingyu's pair of lucky socks he had given him to repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> For any requests or questions you guys don’t want to be posted publicly, I have an email set up (sunnythewriter25@gmaill.com) for all ya’ll’s convenience :)  
> Moreover, if you’d like to make a request for a smut/fluff whether it be kpop or not, feel free to send it in!

Pouting his lips in concentration, Wonwoo slouched over his work in front of him. Mingyu had recently begged him to sew his favourite pair of socks, yet again. Being the good friend he was, Wonwoo accepted the task without hesitation. But now, looking at the poor mangled pair or socks in front of his cross-legged legs, he almost pitied them for being able to survive this long.

Sighing, he continued to work diligently, not even noticing the door opening and revealing a drunk Seokmin. Stumbling slightly, he finally gained the older's attention when he hit one of the bunks with a soft groan. 

Lifting his head, Wonwoo was surprised to see the younger there. "Why aren't you with the others, celebrating your birthday?", putting emphasis on the 'your'.

Letting out a whine, Seokmin said, "Yeah but you weren't there. You were the only one I wanted to see, out there.", pouting a little.

The boy looked too cute for Wonwoo to not feel at least a little bit guilty. 

"I'm sorry, come here then," Wonwoo patted the spot beside him on the bed, "you can be my company while I finish on Mingyu's socks."

Making his way over to the former, Seokmin stumbled a little in his step. Plopping down, he let his head fall into Wonwoo's lap. Once again surprised by the younger, Wonwoo gulped when he realized how Seokmin's face was facing his body, his breath fanning over the outline of his crotch. Who even puts their heads' on people's laps like this anyways? Shrugging lightly to himself he continued, Oh well, he's drunk. He probably hasn't even realized and was looking for comfort. 

However, when Wonwoo turned back to his work, Seokmin snuggled even closer to him, making his nose touch his now pulsing cock. Trying to distance himself a little from Seokmin's face, Wonwoo tries to shimmy his hips backwards, but only resulting in Seokmin opening his eyes and realising the situation. 

Blushing slightly, Wonwoo had no idea what to do. However, Seokmin seemed to have made up his mind has his -oh so kissable- lips formed a smirk. Opening his mouth, the younger pressed a wet tongue to the outline of the older's bulge showing in his sweatpants. 

Peering through his lashes, Seokmin saw the visible tension in Wonwoo's jaw. He was surprised to feel the latter's fingers lacing themselves in his hair. Chuckling, he pushed himself up and swung a leg over Wonwoo's lap, sitting himself right on the spot his tongue had been moments before.

Wonwoo, still unsure how to process everything that's been happening to him, finally snapped out of his daze when he felt the soft touch of nails being trailed up his sides and torso. Goosebumps appearing on his skin, he closed his eyes, letting the sensations run through his mind.

Wonwoo jolted when he felt the same wet and hot tongue licking it's way down to his navel, making him arch his back into the other's mouth. He shuddered when he felt the combination of tongue and fingers at the edge of his waistband, keening for more.

Peering at the older through his lashes, Seokmin made sure to store the image of a needy and flustered Wonwoo at the back of his mind. 

Wonwoo, too far gone from Seokmin's touch decided to wanted -no, needed- more of him. Throwing his head back, he pushed the younger's head onto his now almost fully erect cock. No words were needed to convey how much the older needed the younger.

Gasping at the contrast of the feeling of the cold air on his hot length, he screwed his eyes shut.

Revelling in the effect he had on Wonwoo, Seokmin brought his lips down to give a sweet kiss at the top of Wonwoo's member. Finally releasing his bottom lip, Wonwoo let out a string of curses and said, "Seokmin just take me already."

Chuckling at the other's eagerness, Seokmin complied and took as much of Wonwoo in his mouth as he could, his tongue assaulting the other's senses until Wonwoo was sure he was going to start crying from extasy. 

Letting go of the throbbing cock, Seokmin licked from the base of Wonwoo's length where his biggest vein rested, all the way back to his head. 

Having never had someone that acted half on instinct and half-aware of what he was doing to his partner, Wonwoo couldn't help himself as he moaned out Seokmin's name, followed with his labored breathing. 

When Wonwoo managed to somewhat get his breath back, he managed to slip out, "Didn't know you were such a slut for cock, Seokmin." earning him a breathy moan from Seokmin as he voiced his agreement.

"Only for your cock, daddy." came the reply, slightly muffled from the cock in his mouth, that was already leaking pre-come.

Letting himself savour the delicious taste of it, Seokmin thought to himself, I really am a cock slut for him. Chuckling a little to himself he shrugged. But damn, he really is a daddy from this point of view.

He latched his mouth back to Wonwoo's member, hollowing his cheeks each time he bobbed his head. 

The sensation Wonwoo was having was one of pure euphoria, as he felt like his living soul was getting pulled out. This time, the tears really did start to fall, everything being just too much. Not even moans could express how amazing Seokmin felt around his painfully erect cock.

Just when Wonwoo didn't think he could take it anymore, Seokmin reached out in front of him and played with one of his balls. The action made Wonwoo grip Seokmin's hair so hard that the latter was sure that he wasn't going to have any hair left after he was done, but he secretly loved that what he was doing was driving the older wild beyond the limits of his fantasies.

The combination made Wonwoo go in overdrive in no time, making him cum shamelessly down Seokmin's throat. It made him gag a little but he still swallowed everything like the obedient cock slut he was.

Pulling back, a line of spit and cum was the only link between the two, as Seokmin looked up into Wonwoo's eyes and gave the most shit-eating grin he had seen in his life and said, "Maybe it should be my birthday a little more often."

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Wonwoo replied, "In your dreams."

"This was a dream and would you look at that, it came true.", countered Seokmin. His grin getting wider and wider by the second.

"Ugh you oaf, get up and kiss me then, damn it."


End file.
